This invention relates generally to systems for arresting test missiles launched from a test launcher, and more particularly to improved apparatus for arresting heavier test missiles by increasing the mechanical advantage of existing facilities.
The basis and need for arresting ballistic missiles during test launches has been well documented. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,081,626 to Shaller and U.S. Pat. No. 3,053,479 to Siegel et al. Many existing facilities for missile testing were built to handle vehicles of a certain weight. Newer ballistic missiles are much heavier than their predecessors and existing facilities are not necessarily equipped to accomodate such heavy vehicles.
In order to accomodate the heavier test vehicles it is often necessary to reinforce the support structure to upgrade its load capability. Additionally, it may be necessary to replace the arresting engine or to add a second engine. However, these solutions are generally expensive due to high procurement costs and additional maintenance required. Less costly methods of test vehicle arrestment are desirable, which utilize the existing structure and engine, but with some means for improving the mechanical advantage of the latter.